Francis Marbury List of Famous Descendants
Francis Marbury (1555-1611) and his wife Bridget Dryden (c1562-1645) are parents of a great posterity in the American Continent, primarily through a few children the migrated from England in the early 1600s. The ancestry of Bridget Dryden has been connected to English Royalty, making this family an rare and important gateway link to Early European genealogy. Research Notes * Anne Marbury Hutchinson (1591-1643) - daughter of Francis and Bridget - was an early American Immigrant who died with most of her family in an Indian massacre. One daughter survived, escaped and is the head of a great posterity today. * Catharine Marbury Scott - another daughter that immigrated to America and had many descendants. * Katherine Hamby (1615-1649) - wife of Edward Hutchinson (1613-1675) is also a direct descent of European Royalty. * Hutchinson Famous Descendants Charts - Nice Graphical Presentation from FamilySearch.org Family Tree * David Potter Immigrant Ancestors - BRH/Chapman/Potter Family * Jared Pratt Immigrant Ancestors - Pratt/Romney Family * Benajah Douglas Immigrant Ancestors - Grandparents of Sen Stephen A Douglas * Samuel Howard Immigrant Ancestors - Family of Pres Bush A * Auchincloss, Louis S (1917-2010) - ( PDStanton, PWDixon, HFWilliams, HEDennison, ADenison, BNoyes, ESanford, PSanford, BHutchinson, AMarbury, FMarbury) - writer/intellectual produced over 50 novels about moral issues in 19th & 20th century America. B * Bancroft, Hugh (1879-1933) - ( WABancroft, CBancroft, SBass, FSavage, SPSavage, ASavage, TSavage, FHutchinson, AMarbury, FMarbury) - Financier and businessman, president of Dow, Jones & Co. * Bush, George H.W. - 41st US President - ( PS Bush, SPBush, HFay, SHFay, HHoward, ALillie, JLillie, HRuck, HHutchinson, EHutchinson2, EHutchinson1, AMarbury, FMarbury). - and his son - Vice President, Representative, U.N. Ambassador, C.I.A. Director, and oil company executive, married Barbara PIERCE (b. 1925), 38th First Lady. * Bush, George W. - 43rd President of the U.S. - See links above. * Bush, Prescott S. - US Senator for Connecticut and father of George H.W. Bush above. * Bush, Jeb - Governor of Florida, see above. C * Chapman, Mary Ann (1872-1973) - ( MAPotter, APotter, EVaughan, CGodfrey, CDavis, MScott, JScott, CMarbury, FMarbury) - Arizona LDS Pioneer lived to age 101 and was widowed for 43 years. * Childers, Erksine H. (1905-1974) - ( MOsgood, MCPearman, CSmith, MBBass2, MBBass1, HButler, MPhillips, HGillam, HSavage, FHutchinson, AMarbury, FMarbury) - President of Ireland, died in office. Serve 30 years, most notably as deputy prime minister. * Cole, John (1715-1777) - ( ECole, SHutchinson, AMarbury, FMarbury) - Chief Justice of the Rhode Island Supreme Court. * Copley, John S (1772-1863) - ( SFClarke, EWinslow, EWinslow, EHutchinson2, EHutchinson1, AMarbury, FMarbury) - Member of Tory Party, served in Parliament, known as Baron Lyndhurst. D * Dickinson, Charity (1776-1849) - ( SDickinson, CDickinson, MCole, WCole, SHutchinson, AMarbury, FMarbury) - Mother of several Mormon pioneers including many descendants in the Pratt and Romney families * Douglas, Stephen A. (1813-1861) - ( SADouglas1, MArnold, MGardiner, NGardiner3, MEldred, SCole, SHutchinson, AMarbury, FMarbury) - who lost to Abraham Lincoln in the 1860 election, * [[Robert Martin Douglas (1849-1917)|'Douglas, Robert M. (1849-1917)']] - (son of Sen. Douglas) -was a North Carolina Supreme Court justice and political figure. At the beginning of his career, the young attorney served the Republican governor of the state and President Ulysses S. Grant's Reconstruction administrations. * Dougas, Robert D. (1875-1960) - (grandson of Sen. Douglas) - a North Carolina attorney who served as North Carolina Attorney General briefly in 1900-1901. He was believed to be the youngest attorney general in the state's history. * DuCane, John P, Gen. (1865-1947) - ( GSCopley, JSCopley, SFClarke, EWinslow, EWinslow, EHutchinson2, EHutchinson1, AMarbury, FMarbury) - Knight of the British Empire, General in WWI, Governor of Malta (1927-1931). E * Eliot, Charles W (1834-1926) - ( SAEliot, CAtkins, SKent, HGookin, HSavage2, HSavage, FHutchinson, AMarbury, FMarbury) - Served 40 years as longest serving president of Harvard University. F * Fuller, Melville W (1833-1910) - ( FAFuller, HWFuller, HWeld2, HWeld1, MSavage, HSavage, FHutchinson, AMarbury, FMarbury) - Chief Justice of U.S. Supreme Court (1888-1910). G * Gardiner, Nicholas, Lt Col (1710-1801) - (MEldred, SCole, SHutchinson, AMarbury, FMarbury) - Lt. Col of Rhode Island Colonial War Committee (1746-1770) H * Holmes, Oliver W (1841-1935) - ( ALJackson, CJackson, HTracy, HGookin, NGookin, HSavage2, HSavage, FHutchinson, AMarbury, FMarbury) - Served 20 years on the Mass. Supreme Court and then almost 30 years on the U.S. Supreme Court. * Hutchinson, Bridget (1619-1698) - md John Sanford, 2nd Governor of Portsmouth RI Colony. * Hutchinson, Edward, Capt (1613-1675) - (Anne Marbury's oldest son) - militia captain in Boston that died in battle in King William's War. * Hutchinson, Elisha (1641-1717) - ( EHutchinson1, AMarbury, FMarbury). - Suffolk County Court Judge and Militia Major in King Phillip's War. * Elizabeth Hutchinson (1639-1728) - ( EHutchinson1, AMarbury, FMarbury) - married son of Mayflower Pilgrim Edward Winslow (1595-1655). * Hutchinson, Faith (1617-1652) - md Thomas Savage, Major of Militia in King Phillip's War. * Hutchinson, Thomas, Sr (1673-1739) - ( EHutchinson2, EHutchinson, AMarbury, FMarbury) - wealthy Boston shipowner and merchant, also served 26 years on provincial council. * Hutchinson, Thomas, Gov - ( THutchinson1, EHutchinson2, EHutchinson, AMarbury, FMarbury). - Last loyalist governor of Massachusetts, died in exile in England. * Hutchinson, Susanna (1633-1713) - daughter of Anne that survived the Indian Raid of 1643 and held captive by Indians in New Netherlands. I/J K L M * Marks, William (1792-1872) - ( SAGoodrich, EGoodrich, RSavage, JSavage2, JSavage1, FHutchinson, AMarbury, FMarbury) - Early Mormon church leader * Miles, Samuel (1826-1910) ( PMarks, SAGoodrich, EGoodrich, RSavage, JSavage2, JSavage1, FHutchinson, AMarbury, FMarbury) - Veteran of Mormon Battalion P * Phelps, Alva 1813-1846) - ( GPhelps, LPhelps, NPhelps, MADyer, HDyer, AHutchinson, EHutchinson, AMarbury, FMarbury)- Mormon Battalion Soldier - Died on the March * Phelps, W.W. (1792-1872) - ( EPhelps2, EPhelps1, MADyer, HDyer, AHutchinson, EHutchinson, AMarbury, FMarbury)- LDS Church Pioneer and composer of famous church hymn, Come, Come Ye Saints. * Potter, Arnold (1804-1872) - ( EVaughan, CGodfrey, CDavis, MScott, JScott, CMarbury, FMarbury) - Messianic Preacher * Potter, Martin (1819-1863) - (Brother of Arnold) Civil War Veteran - 29th Iowa. * Potter, Mary A (1854-1874) - (Daughter of Arnold Potter) - Mary was the first anglo child born in the LDS Colony in San Bernardino, California. * Anna Amelia Pratt (1876-1926) - ( HPratt, PPPratt, CDickinson, SDickinson, CDickinson, MCole, WCole, SHutchinson, AMarbury, FMarbury) - married Gaskell Romney (1871-1955). Pioneers of Mormon colony in Mexico. * Anson Pratt (1801-1849) son of Charity Dickinson (above) , married Sally Barber (1805-1841). He fought at the Battle of Nauvoo. * Orson Whitley Pratt (1811-1881) - one of the originaly 12 apostles of the LDS Church and Utah Pioneer. Son of Charity Dickinson (above). Md daughter of Alva Phelps (see above). * Parley Parker Pratt (1807-1857) - as an original Mormon Apostle and member of the Utah Territorial Legislature in 1854. He was assassinated in Arkansas. Son of Charity Dickinson (above). * Rey Lucero Pratt (1878-1931) - President of the Mexican Mission of the LDS Church 1907-1931 (includes Mexican Civil War period). Grandson of Parley P. Pratt. Q R * George Wilcken Romney (1907-1995) ( AAPratt, HPratt, PPPratt, CDickinson, SDickinson, CDickinson, MCole, WCole, SHutchinson, AMarbury, FMarbury) - President of AMC, Governor of Michigan and 1968 candidate for U.S. President. * Willard Mitt Romney (1947-) - Governor of Massachusetts and 2008,2012 Candidate for U.S. President. Son of George W. Romney. * Scott Romney - was a trustee at the Michigan State University and candidate for Michigan Attorney General in 1998.12 He is an attorney in Michigan and serves on several boards, including Compuware Corporation. Son of George W. Romney. * Roosevelt, Franklin D, Pres (1882-1945) - ( SDelano, CRLyman, AJRobbins, EHRobbins, EHutchinson4, EHutchinson3, EHutchinson2, EHutchinson1, AMarbury, FMarbury) - 32nd President of the United States (during WWII) and Governor of New York. S * Sanford, Margaret (1716-1754) - ( WSanford, PSanford, BHutchinson, AMarbury, FMarbury) - md her cousin, Thomas Hutchinson (1711-1780) (see above), last royalist governor of Massachusetts. * Sanford, Peleg, Gov (1639-1701) - ( BHutchinson, AMarbury, FMarbury)- 3-Term Governor of Rhode Island plantation. Married Mary Coddington.Remove * Scott, Sarah (1707-1753) - ( SScott, JScott, CMarbury, FMarbury) - wife of Rhode Island Governor and US Declaration of Independence signer Stephen Hopkins (1707-1785) Category:Descendancy lists